For Sentimental Reasons
by dark-elf-of-lorien
Summary: Taylor Marshall is a computer geek who works for S.H.I.E.L.D as an Intelligence Officer. She also happens to be in love with Steve Rogers. Unfortunately, she doesn't believe that they can have a relationship because of their differences. He's Captain America and well…she's just Taylor Marshall. But some things are made to be changed.


**(A/N) Hey Captain America fans! So this is my first time writing a CAP fic. Quite nervous actually. This idea came to my head yesterday and I decided to write it down and share it with you guys. It's taking place after CA:TWS and also SHIELD is still intact. So I hope you like it. Don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**M.A.S.H**_

Taylor continued to look at the computer screen opposite of her. _Three hours_. That was how long she had been sitting in front of the computer encrypting a couple of files for her boss, Nick. She tilted her head to the right and then to the left as a cracking sound was emitted from her neck. She glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall and let out a low moan. It was past 4A.M.

_'I don't think I can do this any longer._' She thought to herself as a yawn escaped her throat. '_I need my bed_.'

You see, the thing is, Taylor was always a night person. Once the skies are dark it meant that the bed was where she belonged in at that moment. But since one of her coworkers were out on sick leave – _the flu_ – she was now responsible for the night shift. At least in the mornings she had Maria or Natasha to talk to and keep her company. Sadly, they were both off duty and the only person left in _SIT-Room_ was her.

She flexed her fingers and blinked a couple of times. '_Come on. You can do this. Just a couple more hours._' She hoped and dropped her head back against the cushioned chair she sat on. '_This is no use. I need my bed. Sleep. Bed. Sleep._'

Just then the entire room was filled with the scent of café macchiato, her favorite coffee, and she snapped her head up. "Hey! How's my favorite girl doing?" Maria said as she entered the office with a take-out cup tray in her hands loaded with two foam cups of coffee. "Thought you might need some of this. Heard you were doing night shift." She grinned at Taylor and sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Taylor said and grabbed the café macchiato cup as she took a sip. "Mmm…so good." Taylor returned her attention to the computer screen but stopped after a while. "Wait, what are you doing in here so early? It's 4:23. Don't you usually get in around six or seven?"

"Well…I was out." Maria started and Taylor rose both eyebrows.

"Out where?"

"On a mission." She finished and glanced over at Taylor. "And Steve was there, too." She said cunningly.

Taylor stopped sipping on her coffee. "Oh." She responded casually.

"_Oh_?" Maria snorted and grinned at Taylor. "Is that all you're going to stay when I mention his name?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "Come off it, Taylor. Take charge. Do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about try talking to him for a change." Maria suggested.

"Oh yeah. That'll be fun. '_Hey, Steve! How are you doing? Glad to see you're alright._'" Taylor said in a shaky voice.

Maria smirked. "That sounded fair enough to me."

"Noooo!" Taylor shook her head. "Every time he enters a room I'm in, I can't last longer than a minute before walking out. Besides, he's a hero. He's _Captain America_. A legend. I'm just an Intelligence Officer who sits behind a stupid desk creating codes, cracking them, planting bugs, and attaining secret information." A flashing grey box with a red triangle next to it appeared on her computer screen and she typed in a set of binary codes before sending it. "See. My point exactly."

Maria lifted both hands in surrender. "Fine. I get it. Suit yourself. But it's going to keep eating at you from the inside out because you keep running away from the fact that you're so in love with Steve Rogers." Taylor groaned and banged her forehead against the desk. "How about Natasha?"

Taylor lifted her head up. "What about her?"

"She knows Steve Rogers really well. Maybe she can pull something off between the two of you. Not to mention that she already knows how you feel about Steve." Maria offered and pulled out her cell phone.

"NO!" Taylor grabbed the phone out of Maria's hand. "Are you insane?"

"Well you can't sit at this desk all day and every day drawing Steve Rogers in your sketch book." Taylor covered the drawing she had done of Steve drinking coffee at a café table in her sketch book with her notebook. "Or playing M.A.S.H." Maria grabbed Taylor's notebook off the desk before she got the opportunity to hide it. "What's M.A.S.H anyways?"

"It's a game that predicts one's future." Taylor said as she yanked her book out of Maria's hands. "M.A.S.H stands for _mansion_, _apartment_, _shack_, and _house_." She turned a clean page and began explaining the game to Maria.

"I see. This seems quite amusing. Maybe we should ask Natasha if she wants to play the game. We could have her and Clint in the same room." Maria said and both girls giggled at the thought.

The door to the _SIT-Room_ slid open and Natasha and Steve walked in. "Have me and Clint in the same room for what?" Natasha asked while taking off her jacket. Instantly, Maria and Taylor stood up and faced Natasha.

"Uh, hey Tash. Steve." Maria said and Taylor lowered her head to avoid Steve's stare.

"Maria." Steve said, acknowledging her presence and then facing Taylor with his arms folded over his chest. "Taylor."

Taylor bit her bottom lip. "Hey." She barely whispered and both Natasha and Maria eyed Steve secretly.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked Taylor and she slightly lifted her chin up to face him.

"I'm…" She choked on her saliva and cleared her throat. "Fine. Thanks." She mumbled as the heat rushed through her entire face making her cheeks turn a fine shade of pink.

Natasha saw the change of color in Taylor's face and streaked pass Steve to get to her. "Of course you are." Natasha said and slung an arm around Taylor's neck. "You're my favorite girl. Why wouldn't you be?" She gave Steve the _this-is-a-girl-conversation-now_ look.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Right. Then I'll be off. Good night ladies." Natasha and Maria waved at him and he left the room. As the door closed behind him, he grinned to himself and made his way to the garage where his motorcycle was parked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIT Room (Situation Room): A room that looks like the one you see in The Avengers when they were in the Helicarrier and that one guy was playing Galaga.<strong>_


End file.
